deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dengarde
Archive 01 So then... You're staying here? Just 'cause of some images in templates? We can always hold a community vote on what needs changed with Anno's templates. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the shoutbox you were talking about how images cluttered the templates. What were the other problems you have with the site? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hey Dengarde, thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. Please note I have edited the blog |HERE to give more details about what is going to happen. So you should know by tomorrow whether you will be one of the admins/bureaucrats. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Approved Hello, Thanks for volunteering to become one of the bureaucrats of this wiki. As there were no objections by others nor any red flags raised on my search, I have promoted you to bureaucrat and admin of this wiki. You will share these responsibilities with Nickjaro and Degenarde. Both have contributed well to this wiki as well, so please respect each other and work together. Most of the admins who forked have been demoted but those who did not actively move or remained neutral through the discussions I have kept as admins and let them decide for themselves what they want to do. Please respect those users as well. As for those who were demoted, please remember that they are free to edit this wiki, the other wiki or both. They put in a lot of time and effort here so whether you support them or not, please make sure that they are not spoken badly of. However, if they aggressively push the new site, such as spamming blog comments or talk pages, please handle that in a way you all see fit. Supporting another site or having split allegiances is okay, but harassing others to going away is not in the best interest of anyone. As for the front page, per the usual Wikia policy, that notice of the move is free to remain for a month. If people want to go, they should be free to go explore the other site. But to continue pushing it that visibly hurts your community so I will be removing that notice around January 10th. Please let me know if you have any questions, but the power is now in your hands :)! Happy New Year, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 2 things bud. First,hey what's up! Okay 1). Check deadrisingwiki.com, we need to talk to you over there. 2). How do you put Jed in DR2 PC? I tried replacing Antoine with him but no luck. Message me here. DynasticAnthony 23:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dengarde. Hi Den. I messaged you on that other wiki. I'd appreciate it if you would look at it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for trying to help I'm sorry, I had no idea I was uploading images from DeadRisingWiki.com, I just go to Google Images, but I don't need to be scolded like that. You're missing lots of pictures and articles and I was just trying to help, sorry, won't happen again. Good work Wouls just like to say thanks for your hard work. Good work Wouls just like to say thanks for your hard work. AWOL Admins Hey Dengarde, I was wondering if I would be able to be made an admin here. I regularly check recent articles for changes and vandalisim, So if you want, I'll gladly take on the role of being an Admin here. Hope to here from you buddy. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 09:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Profile Awesome profile :P VANDAL IP'S Hey, Just came across some new vandals IP's. I'll continue to add them here as they appear. I'll put (NEW) next to it once I add one. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 02:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) IP's so far: 96.18.225.3 (NEW) Attention please Hey, i wanna say just a few words about this guy - [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] After DR2:OTR was released, i realised that i can help this wiki, at least with some of it's pages. I created all DR2:OTR challenge article stubs and now im trying to fill them with some useful information, but this guy...he vandalizing articles with minor ridiculous changes, adding additional categories (DR2:OTR challenges is a subcategory of DR2:OTR and there is no need to add them there too. He just earning Wiki badges and i'm tired of undoing this changes. I just trying to make this wiki just a little cleaner and more informative, and i hope that this guy, who obviously visits your talk page will realize that he is doing some crap and will stop it. Or you will stop him. Thanks for your attention. Wharrgarbl 04:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pictures Can one download pictures from the Dead Rising Wiki and upload them to this Wikia, or is that not allowed? Alockwood1 00:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Active Admins Hey there, I was just wondering are you the only active admin on this wiki? I can't seem to find anymore active ones. It's just I've noticed quite a good bit of vandalism on this wiki I'm doing my part to clean it but it would be convenient to have more admins so they can block vandals. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara''']] (Talk) 16:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you still looking for people to be admins? Not that I'm interested in being one. Just curious. Alockwood1 00:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I suppose there is no active admins at all here, just a group of a game-fans who wanting to clean and expand this wiki, but with all this stupid vandalism... this wiki awaits very grim future. Wharrgarbl 11:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC)